sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Kazue Nanpo
'Kazue Nanpo '''is a first year student from Hirataki High School. She only entered the individual tournament. Her Grandfather is a professional mahjong player who took her in when she was little. Similar to Yuuki Kataoka, her play is most powerful during the south wind rounds. Her name is a pun on ''kaze (wind) and wind seems to blow behind her whenever her ability activates. Kazue's surname is a reference for her strength during the south wind round. Appearance She has brown eyes and long brown hair tied into a ponytail with a blue hair ribbon. She wears the standard Hirataki High School uniform. When her ability activates, occasionally her ribbon unties itself and she lets her hair down. Personality Kazue is distant with others, stating that she's glad she didn't enter the team tournament because she doesn't like relying on weaklings anyway. However, she greatly loves her grandfather. She also shows a certain amount of hubris, taking up the challenge of attempting to defeat Saki during the South round (while Saki had gone barefoot). Playing Style / Abilities Kazue has a playing style similar to Yuuki Katoaka's where she is stronger during a particular round; hers being the south wind rounds. Mutsuki also mentioned that when Kazue sat South in East-only rounds she became stronger. She has the same style of play that her grandfather has. During the East rounds, she cautious (especially against stronger opponents like Saki Miyanaga and Yuuki Kataoka), attempting to lose as little points as possible. While playing against Saki she tried her best to avoid discarding tiles that a kan could be declared on, but as soon as the South round rolled around, she declared nearly all of her riichi's with tiles that haven't yet been discarded on the table. Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc She briefly appears with her grandfather watching the tournament from the stands. Individual Tournament *Anime Only Arc* Kazue's first match was shown briefly. Here she defeated Tsuruga's Mutsuki Tsuyama and did enough to have made it to the next day. During the first game on the second day, she had a match with points leader Yuuki Kataoka . During the East round Yuuki was dominating and almost brought Kazue to zero, however when she made it to the south wind rounds everything began to change. Kazue then won handily to advance to second place overall in the tournament standings. At halftime of the event she is seen conversing with her grandfather. During the final round of the day Kazue was pitted against Kiyosumi's Saki Miyanaga , Tsuruga's Satomi Kanbara, and Kazekoshi's Miharu Yoshitome with a spot in the nationals on the line. Once again she starts off poorly in the east round. At the start of the south, she began to dominate. However with Saki's determination she was able to make a comeback victory and overtake Kazue for the last spot in the nationals . Thus she placed 5th in the Individual Tournament Combined Training Camp Arc Kazue was mentioned by Yasuko Fujita before the combined training camp. At a selection meeting with Takako Kubo, she states that its hard to believe that Nanpo pro had a granddaughter and that she was really good. Fujita then suggests that they select her and Munesue of East Chikuma High School for individuals. However what selection she was considered for remains unknown. Category:Hirataki High School Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers